


The Final Hope

by AliceN_Wolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Injury, Death, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi, Past Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sith Empire, Starkiller Base, The Force, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceN_Wolf/pseuds/AliceN_Wolf
Summary: In a recent discovery of her force-sensitivity, Lania is frightened of the sudden visions possessing her mind. Her mind becomes even more of a stranger as a masked man with questions invades her thoughts. A note from her past guardian leads her on a journey of fantasy, self-discovery, and saving the galaxy from tearing itself apart.(Rey does not exist (Wouldnt work))
Relationships: OC/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, OC/Poe Dameron
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**The Jedi Code**

There is no emotion, there is PEACE. There is no ignorance, there is KNOWLEDGE. There is no passion, there is SERENITY. There is no chaos, there is HARMONY. There is no destiny, there is THE FORCE.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, I was thinking…”

Usually, whenever a sentence came out of Vosreza’s mouth that started with those words, I was either going to get into some wild event or have to drag her out of something. Yes, as the best friend to the very lively fellow bartender, I knew it was my job to make sure she wasn't getting herself into a disaster. As one of the few Twi'lek’s on Malaticuu (has been compared to Alderaan), the attention was already all over her so you’d think she’d try to stay out of the limelight but alas. 

“No,” I said over the band music and chatter, putting a rag inside of another glass, drying as many as I could before the extensive wave of people to come in the night.

Her jaw slacked, bright red lips shaping into a ring. She laughed, tossing her rag onto the bar and leaning on her hand. 

“You didn't even let me finish.”

“I don't have to, Reza. I know when you’re about to get yourself into trouble and this time I'm not dragging you out of it.” 

She laughed, as I grabbed the rack of glasses and took it to the back.

“You say that now.”

I scoffed a laugh. 

Reza certainly made my life more eventful. Whether it was having to fight off ex-boyfriends or dragging her away from a possible new one, every night was something to look forward to. I hadn’t known her until this job, and thinking back on it, I didn't see a world where our paths would cross if it weren’t for the crummy, rusted, bar. 

I walked back to the inner circle of the bar and noticed a few more people came in. Even though the two suns were still illuminating the town, it never stopped anyone from coming and taking a load off. 

“Have you found a place yet?” I asked aloud as I refilled a few glasses as requested, taking their peggats and squatting down to the bowl of the Tavern’s earnings. When I got back up, Reza was fixing up several drinks to take to a table. 

Her smile brightened and her white teeth were almost blinding, “I was going to surprise you...” 

Without hesitation, I hugged her with all that I could and she danced lightly in my embrace, going back to shaking the metal bottle and pouring the purple and blue liquid into several glasses. 

After her most recent (and longest-lasting) boyfriend lost everything they had while gambling, she left and tried staying in the most societal parts of town to distance herself from his toxicity. Not to mention his last resort was trying to sell her for all his things back. I offered her to stay with me several times but I always got a range of the same response. “I’ll only be in your way, Lania. I’ve gotta do this on my own,” she’d say. I never knew why she didn't like receiving help, but I could always feel a past I’ll never know about.

She flipped her Lekku off her shoulders, resuming back to her occupation mode and took the tray of colorful drinks into her hands, flipping up a section of the bar to get out.

I watched as the bounty hunters and scavengers, nomads and thieves alike talked and gambled amongst themselves. The sandy, rustic environment almost hugged these people they were so indulged in the moment. I almost tried to imagine a world where the First Order didn't reign in power, tried to wonder if society would be more problematic or free. The Stormtroopers were our law enforcement, while no one agreed with the way they went about things due to their ‘impulsive on command’ behavior, sometimes we really needed them to keep people in check. 

Fortunately, for the most part, we didn't need them in our Tavern. If a problem arose, it settled pretty quickly or was taken outside. And being that Malaticuu was fairly solid in terms of societal status, heatheness people were hard to come by. 

The sound of glass shattering and commotion following pulled me from my trance and I groaned before throwing a towel I had on my shoulder onto the bar surface. I pushed up the part of the bar to exit and rushed over to a Lannik and his crew readying their weapons on the Humanoid I was sure he was just laughing with moments ago. The Humanoid gripped his blaster tightly, pointing it at each of the members of the Lannik’s crew, ready to shoot any of them, including the Lannik. 

I stood in between the two before it could get bloody and even though the music continued, attention still brought our way. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, no. You both know the rules!” I yelled. 

The Lannik, no more than a meter and a half with droopy, long ears and orange-reddish tones in his skin, started to go off, pointing at the guy. In his native language named after his species, he told me the Humanoid stole from him and thought he could get away with it. He said while they were gambling, the Humanoid won the first round and then they continued, but when the Lannik won, the Humanoid took some of his winnings before he could grab it all and thought he wasn't going to notice. 

Knowing the nature of the Lannik and how he frequented the Tavern to bribe and cheat, I wouldn’t be surprised that someone was going to steal. A rule of the Tavern was to leave your status at the door. If a hunter found someone here with a bounty on their head, they would have to wait until they left to initiate. They at least deserved to finish the drink or food they paid for before they were taken in or killed.

I looked into the dark brown eyes of the man with his finger tight on the trigger and when he focused on me, he slowly took his finger off the trigger.

“I was only getting back what he stole from me in the first game!” 

At that, the Lannik and his crew all rioted in objection. 

“Hey!” I yelled, getting their attention, “The both of you will play _one_ more game putting _everything_ previously bet on the table,” I said looking between the combined seven including the Humanoid. “If the stakes go higher, so be it, but nothing less. The winner will take, and the loser will admit defeat.” 

The Lannik was starting to object and I looked sharply at him, “There are plenty of stormtroopers with nothing to do just walking the alleyways. If you want to keep them company with less than you came in with then be my guest.” 

He stood his ground and looked up at me in anger. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the entrance as the sound of a Stoormtrooper asking passersbyers for identification could be heard in between notes of the bands music and the Lannik’s eyes followed to the entrance. When I looked back at him, he sat in the booth and turned to lock eyes with the Humanoid who nodded at me and followed suit with his opponent.

I looked around at the people in the Tavern as they all resumed their normal doings and then I made my way back to the bar. Standing in between two near explosive beings took a lot more energy out of a person than you’d think. 

Reza was refilling a few glasses and shook her head with a smile, “I don't know how you’re so good at that. I’ve worked here longer and I would’ve been blasted in that showdown.” 

I shrugged, “Maybe I'm just scarier than you." 

“It’s like Jedi mind tricks,” she laughed, wiggling her leafy green fingers at me.

I laughed at the fantasy accusation, “Yeah, totally." 

The Jedi were a matter of legend, their peak in the time of the Old Republic. Their heroic work of protecting the galaxy from evil turned into fun stories. There were no more Jedi. The "force" had the same fate. With no Jedi existing (if they ever really did) the magical aspects were something of a fantasy. It was a power kids pretended to wield as they played in the alleys. 

She shrugged, “I don’t knoww,” she sang. She walked behind me to the other side of the bar. “But it sure tames that same hot humanoid." she nudged her shoulder into mine. 

I rolled my eyes as I laughed with her and resumed working until the night came and until tables and booths were empty. 

As I was wiping a table down, I saw a figure moving from the corner of my eye that wasn’t Reza and sighed as I knew exactly who it was. “Why do you always gamble with guys like him, Dameron?” When I stood up straight and draped the towel on my shoulder, the guy from earlier chuckled. 

“ _Someone like him_ is exactly why I do it. And its Poe. God, I feel like my dad when you call me by my last name.” 

I nodded, going back to removing glassware and wiping down tables. “By that statement, I assume you won… _Poe._ ”

I heard a jangling of metals and other goods, looking up from the table to see him holding a bag double the size of my head in his hand. I pursed my lips, impressed with his earnings and resumed. 

“Yeah, now I have to get back and gloat about it,” He chuckled as he put it in his bag.

“Ah, to the _top-secret_ _location_ with the _top-secret occupation,_ ” I said amusingly. I picked up the few glasses that were on the next table and furrowed my eyebrows, pointing at the man. “Are you sure you’re not a trooper?” 

He laughed as he adjusted the straps of his bag, “You think if I were a stormtrooper I’d be down here gambling with some dude with anger issues?” 

I shrugged, smiling, “Maybe it gets boring up there on that ship.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, no. I’m too good-looking to be some scumbag in useless white armor.” For a few moments, we were silent. 

I laughed to myself before we were quiet for a few moments. He came and went like the seasons and while he didn't come consistently to be a true regular, if he was on the planet, this is where he’d be. I glanced over at Poe as he moved over to the bar and tapped his fingers on the countertop of it, seemingly out of it.

Before I could say anything, he cleared his throat, pushing out his words. “I, uh, I think I’m gonna be gone for some time now.”

I stopped wiping the last table and stood there, watching him. 

“I make another stop before I get back to my,” he let out a chuckle, “ _secret location_ , and it uh, might go south pretty quick…” he sighed a laugh, glancing at me before he walked over to me in a quick moment. “I just, I wanted to say thank you for helping us out when we met… You’ve been a great friend-”

“Poe...”

“I’m, I’m not saying goodbye. It’s just, things are getting tense pretty quick and it might be a long while before I come back… like, a long while.”

I was at a loss for words. When he came around we never hung out outside these walls. He’d stay after his visit and we’d sit at one of the booths and talk about all his adventures and my lack of them and after, he’d just wave goodbye and he was gone. Now that I realize it, other than Reza, he was my closest friend. 

He placed his hand softly on my cheek and craned his neck a little to catch my eye. “Maybe when I get back, I can tell you about my _super-secret occupation_ ,” He smiled. 

I smiled with him and wrapped my arms around him. 

In an instant, I saw explosions from red-colored blasts, a village in flames and I quickly pulled myself from him. The look on his face didn't show that he was concerned about the movement, nor that he really noticed it at all. He smiled again before leaning in to place his lips on my cheek and moving past me to leave. 

I turned around to not have my back to the entrance and called out to him. “Bring your droid next time. Your BB unit’s one to be around.” 

He turned around and gave me a smile, “I will. He misses you too.” 

And he left as quickly as he came. 

“I didn't know you two were so close…” I heard Reza’s voice say from behind me. 

I turned back around and walked to the bar where she was standing with her cowl in her hands and bag on her shoulder. “Not as close as you’re thinking.” 

She hummed as I took the glasses to the washroom to finish up. 

“Alright... Well, maybe you could introduce me next time. I’d love to get my hands on that dirt-covered pale skin of his,” She smiled, closing her eyes and letting the hairs on her body stand up from the electrifying thoughts she had of him. 

I laughed as I ran the water in the glasses, cleaning each one. “You say these things yet you said Humanoid isn’t your type.”

“That's because you all look alike. At least the ones around here do. You all have the same colored hair, eyes, skin, but, that man wears it like a god.” She leaned on the frame of the entrance to the washroom and watched me finish up as she spoke in wonder. 

My jaw slacked in offense and she laughed. “We do _not_ all look alike. My eyes are more whiskey than dark like others and some of them have had sandy-colored hair and some have darker skin.”

She shrugged, “Eh, I suppose you don't _all_ look alike.”

“You just wanted to emphasize his looks,” I laughed, drying my hands and stacking the glasses to the back wall. “What’d you come back for anyway?” I asked.

As if I just reminded her, she quickly walked back to the inner circle of the bar and reached for the tin jar from our tips, dumping it all on the counter surface and separating it into two piles. She pursed her lips, “Not bad.” 

Together we walked out of the Tavern, the torn sheets of the entrance being the only thing securing the place from the outside world. I watched as Reza walked off, blending in with the light crowd in the alley and as soon as I couldn't see her anymore, I rounded the Tavern to the back and removed the cloth covering my speeder. I rolled up the camouflage cloth, putting it on top of the wooden crates surrounding it before straddling the bike and riding the backways out of town and into the forest. 

The unofficial walkway to the entrance of my home was covered in mud and grass, perfect for deceiving anyone who was to wander up here. Despite many people living in the mountains, I was pretty secluded. It was a long walk before I reached someone else's home and while it may seem lonely, I wouldn’t want it any other way. 

The earth was mended to accommodate a home as the entrance was nothing more than a hole and the “window” was another hole, the only thing separating the world from the inside were cloths, same as the Tavern and the majority of the other places on the planet. 

I unwrapped the scarf I had draped around my neck and placed it on the table by the entrance and groaned at all the scattered papers and cups I told myself I would take care of when I got home. I walked to the kitchen and reached to the very top of a shelf to grab the glass container filled with yellow and dull metal peggats. When I got it down, I twisted it open and sighed, putting in my tips of the day into it. 

What could go so “south” that Poe felt the need to say a partial goodbye? Maybe he was a soldier in the first orders army. That would explain the wild adventures. No, he didn't seem like the type to follow orders. Maybe he was a spy, sent across galaxies to retrieve super-secret intel on the next hit. 

I stopped. 

_“Hey, you know the rules. “Status and occupation stay at the door,” Poe laughed before he took a sip of his drink._

_I laughed, “Touche.”_

_The BB droid whistled and beeped beside him and looking between Poe and me._

_“Oh, super-secret big boy stuff, huh,” I looked to Poe who looked like he wanted to smack the droid upside the head._

_“You understand him?” He asked, keeping a gaze at the droid before looking over at me._

_I leaned on the table as if I were telling a secret even though we were the only ones left in the place. “I work in a tavern, Dameron. You don't need to “travel the universe” to learn a few things,” I laughed._

_“Touche,”_

Putting things away and organizing everything so it didn't look like a storm had gone through the house didn't take long to do and afterward, I got ready to lay on my bed. But when I did, for the first time in a long time, I found my eyes not closing as soon as I hit the semi-soft surface. Instead, I tried to think of what I saw earlier. Well, what I thought I did. The blasts, the fire, the people... 

I sighed and stared at the roots hanging from the dirt ceiling, mentally preparing myself to gradually see the first sun come up.


	3. Chapter 3

_The village was filled with blasts, fires roaring in the background with no one to put them out. Blood covered the sand, cries filled the air, the villagers were all slaughtered. No trace of life left… and I watched their execution._

_A black cape passed by me and I felt their anger resonate in me as if it were my own. The being turned around and I was met with a mask looking around as if it were looking for something. The being shook his head for a quick moment and resumed walking into one of two black imperial ships._

_When I turned around I was on a ship. Ahead of me was a person in red body armor with a blade in each hand, both of which were lined with red scintillating monomolecular energy chords. I looked down at my hand and saw a deep red burning light coming out of a holder and held it up in defense to the being moving to attack. Out of fear, I closed my eyes as the sound of the two objects clashed and when I opened them again, I was looking into soft sable brown eyes._

_I ripped the red light from the other and noticed the red fuzzy cross-like light in their hands and before I could look at the person, a bright light shone in my eyes._

I squinted at the light, trying to move my heavy hand over my eyes to see better. When I realized it was the light from one of the suns, a sigh left my lips and I dropped my hand from my face, turning away from the light instead. 

When my body decided it wasn’t in the mood to still be in bed, I groaned as I sat up, lazily dragging my feet to flop over the bed to touch the ground. I rubbed my eyes with a yawn and looked around the room to see something red from the corner of my eye. I looked over to see a piece of ash on the shoulder of my black shirt, dying of its flame. My head shot back to the bed to see if it was on fire, then to the roots of the ground above but there was nothing. 

My heart started beating faster as I grew into hysteria. 

The village in my dream was on fire. How could I possibly have taken ash with me? It was nothing more than a dream… Right? 

The cloth covering the entrance flew open and I jumped as a figure stormed in. I sighed, calming down when I saw Reza walking past me and into the kitchen. 

“Hey, oh, did you just wake up?” She asked, audibly rummaging through the cabinets. “That’s new.”

I quickly wiped the ash from my shoulder and stood up, “I’ve been up for a minute,” I walked into the kitchen to see her with a box of crackers. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Maybe a little normality was going to be my best medicine for the mental breakdown I was about to go through. Obviously, my best friend knew where I lived, she’d have to crash if she had too much fun after work or got herself into yet more trouble. Reza storming in without warning wasn’t something that never happened but it didn't happen often enough to consider a thing she did.

“I was thinking-” 

Oh, this should be good.

“-Gul Terrix is taking a huge group of people onto his ship for a wild party that’ll roam the planet the entire night. And word is, is that he’s hitting the town and stopping at the Tavern for his party crew.”

I groaned, rolling my eyes and walking out of the kitchen, “Yeah, no, I’m good. That Besalisk can keep his hands to himself.” 

Reza’s chewing followed behind. “What? Lania, come on. Gul’s one of the few Besalisk that can call themselves free _and_ successful-” 

I turned around, “Oh, I see what this is about…”

“What…?” She asked, no longer chewing. 

“This isn’t about the party, no, no. You’re trying to get with Gul Terrix.”

She hesitated, before smiling and punching my shoulder lightly, “You know me so well.” She put the box down and smacked the crumbs off her hands before walking over to my closet. “Now, what are you going to wear?” she asked me but more herself since she liked to decide for me. 

I shook my head, going back to the kitchen to fix up some food and I called out to her. 

“Why couldn’t this wait till later? The suns don't go down for another-”

“Lania, it _is_ later.” 

I looked up to see the light from one of the suns shining on the cabinets and sighed. Last night was rough, I was surprised I woke up in my bed. After thinking about Poe, I got out of bed and started pacing, toxically coming up with scenarios in which he would get into and not come out of. Of course, I was worried about my friend. I didn't even remember laying back down in my bed I must’ve been so out of it. Though, I did remember seeing the first signs of light as the inside of the house became a dim blue. 

“I’m not going, Reza. You can stop looking through my closet like something magical is going to come out now.” I came out of the kitchen, two quarter-portions made and I handed one to Reza. We sat at the table by the window and she took a few bites before saying anything. 

“You’re gonna have a blast.” 

I shook my head with a laugh, “I’m not going and that’s that.” 

“Don't wait up!” Reza smiled as she yelled over the music. Gul Terrix wrapped two of his four hands around her green body that was covered by a cropped black one-shoulder sleeve top and black pants, jewelry hanging on her like she was a jewelry rack. Even her Lekku were dressed up in black leather wraps, darkening her being.

I was left in the crowd, bodies lightly bumping into me as they danced to the music. The blue, purple, pink and yellow lights shone too brightly through the ship and I felt completely out of place. Everyone had a glass in their hand and one of Gul’s hired workers came around with a tray of both empty and full glasses. I hesitated to grab one and when I did, I shot it back and placed the glass back on the tray, feeling my face squint from the unpleasant taste and burn of the liquid. 

As soon as Gul Terrix walked into the Tavern, he granted everyone who wanted, a place on his party ship and Reza instantly catered to him. Needless to say, I wasn’t going to see her for the rest of the night. But she knew I wasn’t getting off this ship without her and that’s exactly why she brought me.

My mind felt foggy as I tried to look over the sweat covered bodies and arms in the air to find a door to the deck and not seeing one. I turned around and walked several times before seeing a window with three cuts around it. My feet shuffled past tens of people and when I got to the door, the wind felt like I’d been living 100 years without it. I walked over to the railing, noticing a few people sitting and drinking amongst themselves on the deck and sighed.

How did I let myself get dragged into these kinds of things? Several meters in the air on a ship that oozed of music, drinks, and lights and I wanted nothing more than to go home and try to relax. I glanced over the side of the ship, imagining the freedom I’d have if I leaned too far… 

My mind went back to Reza and I leaned back in, a heavy sigh leaving my lips. 

“Madam?” A voice asked from behind and I was met with another waiter with a tray politely offering me a drink. I reached for one, thanking the Abednedo and looked at the glass as he walked away. 

The drink swished with every movement the ship made, mixing the yellows and light greens in the glass and I sighed as I mindlessly watched it. The winds nipped my skin, drifting my thoughts away from the obnoxious roars the ship held. I looked back to the source of colored lights, almost groaning as they interchanged, shining on the passing mountains and trees.

I remembered seeing ships like this fly over the city, music bouncing through the alleys. They were loudest when they were overhead. The other kids would awe and point, wishing they had ships like that. They all wanted to be able to have parties and loads of people aboard to give them the attention and affection they so desperately longed for. Whereas I saw it as a bed I didn't have to scrap up once the other was thrown away. The alleys…

I let the memories pass over before they left a bad taste in my mouth. I took another swing of my drink. 

As I shot the liquid back, the music started to drown out. Slowly, I moved my head back to its normal position and I looked around, feeling something in the pit of my stomach. I put my drink down and shifted my weight off of the railing. My eyes darted around the empty deck to see exactly what it was pulling me towards emptiness. My stomach felt tied to the end of a string that was pulling me in a direction I couldn’t make out. I zoned in on the feeling and my eyes darted to the dark side of the ship where something shone in the moonlight. The shine moved and revealed a familiar metal mask looking in my direction. As soon as it seemed to have made eye contact, a familiar red cross-like light revealed their dark clothing and complete mask under a large hood.

I felt frozen as it now pointed its red sword at me. My voice was caught in my throat. This was the man I saw in my dream. The same mack, the same cape, the same red sword. Faintly, I heard a door open and the blasting of music echoed on the deck. I turned my head to see Reza hanging on the edge of the door, her body still inside the ship. from the corner of my eye I could see his head looking that way too and when I looked back at him, he was gone. 

“Lania, hey! What are you doing out here?! The party’s insideee!” 

I blinked, trying to pull myself together when she came over, bouncy and buzzed. 

“Come onnn, Terry said you could join usss,” she wistfully whined, grabbing onto my hand and dragging me to the door with her. 

I pulled back a little, the few steps she took brought me nowhere and she turned around, her smile fading a little as her eyes fell to my hands as they rubbed each other. I looked over at the darkened deck and opened my mouth to speak but nothing came of it. 

“Lania, come on. We should be getting loaded on guys and liquids, not standing out here in the cold,” She whined, pointing back at the illuminated ship.

A shaky breath came out and I realized my eyes had glossed over when I looked back at Reza who was blurry, as was the ship of interchanging colors behind her. I looked over at the shade one more time and opened my mouth, 

“You- uh, you go ahead, Reza. I’ll just hold you back here and… ” I tried.

She dropped her shoulders and groaned, “What’s up with you?” 

“N-nothing. Really. Go on.” 

In her liquidated state, she shrugged and turned around, dancing back into the ship. I felt a wetness drip onto and down my cheek when I was alone on the deck. My hand touched the wet cheek. I looked up at the sky only to find a twinkling sky. I looked back down and at my fingers, realizing it was my own tears.

I felt like screaming, but the noise was trapped in my throat, scratching at my insides, begging to get out. I was starting to lose myself and the questions swirled. It was all so real. I felt the heat of the blade as it neared my throat and as I moved my hand to toss my hair back, I felt the remnants of sweat on my forehead. This mysterious being was here. Though he wasn’t a being, he was a man. The same man with the red crossguard weapon whose eyes were like the light rocks on the trail to my home in the mountains, rough and sharp.

I looked down at my shaky hands, searching them as if the answers were written for me and I shuddered, “What’s happening to me?” 

The breeze took a hard hit at the deck and I watched as leaves danced past me, into the shadows. I watched as they disappeared and felt my internal compass point towards it. Idiotically, I let my feet follow its guide, the hardened floors creaking with every step. Rounding the corner, there was a pod attached to the side of the ship with stormtroopers coming out of it. I instantly hid, my lungs expanding and clenching my chest for the second time in just a few minutes.

“What is it?” I heard one of the four ask the other.

“I thought I saw something.” 

“Well come on. We have to make sure its a straight shot to him before he manages to escape.”

“It shouldn’t be that hard. The guy’s huge,” another one said.

“What’d this guy do?” the last one asked.

“This guy’s the biggest crime lord in the system,”

“So what?” 

“If you let me finish, I was gonna say he’s been seen in affairs with the Rebellion. We’re taking him back to tell the First Order where the rebel base is.” 

I peered past the wall, watching them talk amongst themselves and my mind instantly went to Reza. I ran the opposite way of the stormtroopers and pulled one of the doors open to the ship, pushing past the boozed, dancing, sweaty people. When I caught sight of Reza’s leather-bound Lekku bouncing and moving side to side, I rushed over, watching her dance by Gul Terrix’s side. 

“Reza we need to go,”

She kept dancing, “No we don't-” 

I grabbed onto her arm, pulling it down from being raised as she danced and she looked at me with a slacked jaw. 

“Stormtroopers are about to raid this ship and will kill you or take you if they get the chance, Reza.” 

“Then we have to warn Terry-” She slurred loudly, ripping herself from my hand.

I grabbed her again and looked her in the eyes, “We’re leaving.”

She didn't protest after that and we made the trek to the back door. Through the sweat and dripping bodies, her arm was heavy in my hand. I turned around to see her waving off to Gul Terrix, blowing kisses his way. As I reached the door, I heard the shuffling of armor coming from the other side of the ship's wall, the shadow getting closer to the corner and I pulled her in the opposite direction. 

The ship was still in motion, flying over the town now and with no escape pods, we were screwed. Just as I caught sight of the pod the Stormtroopers came in, screams and the sound of blasters along with red strobe lights emitted from the inside of the ship, making everything in me flip upside down. 

I guided Reza into the pod first and heard bangs on the doors and walls of the ship we were about to leave behind. Reza wobbled and sat herself down on the floor by the wall of the pod. It wasn't very big. Being that it was a pod, the maximum amount of people that could fit was probably a dozen. Even then it would be crowded. The suffocating black and silver of everything made me rush to the controls and I realized I had no idea what I was doing. 

_“No, you cannot_ _see_ _the outside. That would completely blow my cover.” Poe laughed as he showed me the inside of his single-rider ship._

_“That's a lot of switches and lights,”_

_He laughed, “There are worse, trust me.”_

_Poe’s BB unit droid whirled and beeped, making me look at Poe with curiosity. “Really? Big ships on the base have hundreds?”_

_Poe scolded his droid, “So much for keeping information limited, bud,” He turned his attention back to me and shrugged. “There are usually the same things for all aerial crafts. For example, see that leaver in the middle?” He pointed._

_I nodded._

_“That’s the main control. Its what controls the direction of the plane while it’s in the air.”_

_“What’s_ _that_ _leaver?” I pointed._

_“The thrusters.”_

_I squinted._

_He shook his head, laughing. “Sorry, power. Pushes the craft through the air at whatever speed you want. You press a few buttons, flip a few switches and punch it? Then you’ve thrown yourself into lightspeed.”_

_“Which I assume is really fast.”_

_“You got it. But only use it for trying to get to other systems or planets. Definitely not for getting a ride home from a few minutes away.”_

I looked over the controls, searching for the two leavers and in my sense of urgency, I felt like they were lost to me. Evidently they were right in my face and my hands flew to the buttons and switches that would get us out of there. I felt my heart stop when a voice yelled, 

“Stop that ship!” 

I looked back to the door and realized it hadn’t been closed yet and before they could look into the ship to see us, I ran over, pressing a red button and watched as smoke came out of the door as it closed. Still, on the floor, Reza looked tired, the party getting the best of her and she didn't even have the weight of what was happening on her shoulders and I sighed at her state before rushing over to the controls once again. 

I sat in one of the chairs and before I knew it, we were detached from Gul’s Ship and on our own. I used the power lever and pushed it forward, making my body forcefully sit back in the chair. Loud booms sounded outside and alarms started to go off in the small ship, red and yellow lights flashing. Were they- shooting at us? 

Why would I even ask myself such a question when of course they were. Wonderful. If we were caught, we were as good as dead. 

I turned the corner, going around the side of a mountain and watched Gul’s ship continue forward. My eyes grazed over the buttons and switches and I tried to remember which ones Poe pointed to activate the autopilot. 

“Ah,” once I figured out the combination I pressed them and got out of the seat. Reza was still sitting with her back to the wall and almost looking as if she was sleeping with her eyes open. 

“Reza?” I called, squatting in front of her. 

She mumbled something, eyes dead set like she’d seen a ghost.

“Are you okay?” 

“Don't ever grab me like that again,” She turned her head as she spoke and a tear slid down her green cheek. 

Her stern tone took me by surprise and I didn't even know how to respond. I went to the party she wanted to go to, despite my own thoughts. I didn't bug her to leave. I saved her life, and what? she’s worried about how I dragged her out of there. 

“I’m sorry,” I stood up and sighed, going back to the control center. I sat back down and realized that I needed to get rid of the ship or they’d kill us. I took control of the craft and made a sharp turn before gripping the lever that lowered the power and pulling it slowly towards me until we were on the ground. 

I rushed over to Reza and she was already on her feet as the ship started to shift, tilting to an uncomfortable position and it shook as it stopped.

I groaned, “Landing gear.”

She held herself, slowly walking over to the door and I followed after, pressing the red button and we watched as smoke sprayed over and from the sides of the door. I looked over at Reza whose breath I could hear shaking beside me.

“Are you okay?” 

“Lets go.” 

I followed after her once again and once we were off the ship, I looked up to see the blues and blacks of the bottom of the trees. The breeze nipped at our skins, not as cold as it was while on the balcony of Gul Terrix’ ship, but still sent bumps down our spines. I walked over to the closest tree and felt on the bark for the soft earthy moss. 

I sighed, looking around and back at Reza. “The moss is facing back that way so we should go the opposite. We flew back towards town but it’ll be a little way to go since we had to lose the troopers and ditch the ship. We should be home before morning.” 

She nodded softly and gestured for me to lead the way and I turned to start our long walk through the forests. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i took so long but life happens

Once we got to town, Reza led the way to her hut. We reached her hut before the first sun could even try to touch the horizon and the cold had our skin full of bumps the entire walk home. When we roamed the town, trying not to look suspicious was easy. Mostly because Reza had nothing to be guilty of. I, on the other hand, tried to get us to slither through the crowds quicker whenever white armor shone from the fires that lit the city.

She pushed her wooden door and walked in. 

“Hey, I’m s-”

The slam of the thin door flung my hair back behind my shoulders. I began to raise my fist to knock but instead let it fall back down. 

I didn't know what I was sorry for. I had already apologized for grabbing her the way I did. I wasn’t responsible for the night being cut short. It would’ve been her life taken if I didn't see the Troopers. Her species is rare and often taken for slavery or killed if not careful. I was protecting her as I always did when we went out. Yet I still apologized. 

Eventually, I walked past the Tavern and heard the clinking of glasses. Like a beacon, I followed.

“Ah, Lani! Oh, you look like dung,” My boss, Kalmar, laughed as he stood behind the bar with open arms. For an Iktochi, Kalmar was actually very respected in our town. Probably because he owned the best Tavern for miles and everyone liked to get drunk all the time. Plus his prices weren’t all that bad. 

I walked over to the bar, not even caring to look at the people scattered around the tables. 

“Rough night?” He asked. 

I sat at one of the raised seats planted in the ground. I groaned, running my fingers through the roots of my hair and looking down at the bar surface.

“You have no idea.”

The sound of glass sliding across the surface struck my attention and I looked up at Kalmar who turned to attend someone else at the bar. I looked down at the almost translucent-green substance in the small glass. Without hesitation, I grabbed the glass, putting it to my lips and knocked my head back. I swallowed it harshly, welcoming the familiar burn in my throat. I blinked quickly when I realized Kalmar was watching me, rubbing his two large, curved horns protruding downwards from his head with his fleshy fingers.

“What?”

He hummed, refilling my glass. “You need a few days to… recollect yourself. Something else is going on other than,” he shuttered, “whatever happened tonight.” 

I chuckled a laugh, grabbing the glass. “What? Did your- _precognition_ \- tell you that?”

The Iktotchi had a gift of knowing the future or a perception of it. They were also all telepathic. Which is why Kalmar here and his kind were banned from all casinos in the galaxy. But Kalmar was the most honest person I knew. 

“Take as long as you need, Lania.” He walked away. 

I chucked back the drink I held in my hands. I let my eyes close and I felt full of dark red smoke, the confined box of my head running out of space to breathe. When I opened them again, I gasped for air. I slammed the glass onto the counter and jumped, startled that it smashed. The tavern got dangerously quiet. I looked up at Kalmar standing in front of me and then to everyone else in the tavern whose eyes were on me. Kalmar reached out for my hand and I stumbled off of the high stool. Tightness in my chest didn't stop it from moving rapidly with every breath. I rushed out of the tavern. 

While everything blurred, I brushed past the crowds. Sorries were directed to the streets since I couldn’t look anyone in the eyes. I managed to cut a corner into an alley that led to an abrupt entrance of the forest and looked back for a second, seeing a white helmet looking in my direction. I didn't hesitate to turn around and start shuffling past the thick trees. 

The entire time I ran through the forest, I kept looking behind me to make sure I wasn’t being followed and thank goodness I wasn’t. When I got to my home, the first sun made the sky ombres of blue, yellows starting to peek through and when I was inside, I tightened the draped materials over the windows.

Afterward, I watched the room spin. My stomach moving with it. My shaky legs rushed over to the wooden placed sink formed by the earth, and endless liquid flew from my mouth. I groaned, moving my hair from my face as more colors came out. I sighed as I brushed a hand through my chestnut hair. My eyes followed to the empty corner of the room, then to the bookshelf beside it where dust collected from years of neglect. 

If Noomjub was here, she’d smack my hand for touching her books. Even getting close to them. When I was younger, she taught me to read. She used other books, explaining that these were in a forgotten language that she said I’d one day understand. She’d warn me of what they held. That we’d be in danger if anyone knew about them. 

My finger dragged on the thick twines of the various books, collecting dust on the pad. 

_Pick it up._

_Read._

_Learn._

_Destiny._

_Pick it up._

_Destiny._

_Path._

_Read._

_Read!_

_Read!_

Absorbed by the calls, I grabbed a book off the shelf. The ghostly voices no longer whispering loudly into my ears. The forest green leather was engulfed in dust, the title nowhere in sight. I ran my fingers over the cover and felt indents. With a puff of air, the symbols were revealed, showing the title I couldn’t read. I glided over to the circular dinner table, tracing my fingers on the aged pages. Symbols illustrated throughout the book, decorating it with stars and objects. But I didn't understand a single word in it. The pages swiped faster. My eyes tried to find the right page or word that would be the key to all. In a heap of frustration, I quickly stood up and scooped up the other books, dropping them on the table. I opened each one, searching and searching. 

My chest rose and fell rapidly as I dropped my forehead into the palms of my hands. My mind admitting defeat. I sighed, brushing my hair back from my face and I saw a peek of the first book I grabbed underneath all the others. 

How can these ghosts or cosmic beings tell me to learn when I don't even know the language in these things? 

I shook my head, wiping the front of the book again. 

_The Aionimicum 1_

I felt my eyebrows furrow as I opened the book for a second time. Words started to translate in my mind as any other language would. 

_"The Jedi Code  
_ _There is no emotion, there is  
_ _PEACE.  
_ _There is no ignorance, there is  
_ _KNOWLEDGE.  
_ _There is no passion, there is  
_ _SERENITY.  
_ _There is no chaos, there is  
_ _HARMONY.  
_ _There is no destiny, there is  
_ _THE FORCE."_

The Force…

I stood from my chair. The wood hit the ground and my breath turned heavy. I looked down at my hands, scared of my sudden ability to read the slabs of symbols. Suddenly, my body went numb. If matters couldn’t get any worse, the eerie sound of an echoed room surrounded me as it had few times the night before and I turned around to see the masked man standing just feet away from me. 

He stood still, “Who are you?” His voice was deep and muffled, mechanicalized by the chrome and carbon mask/helmet. 

I swallowed harshly, realizing how dry my mouth had become.

“I could ask you the same question.” 

He was huge. His hood almost grazed the roots that dangled from the ground above. Every inch of him was covered in darkness. Black robes and cape covered his body and even his hands were held in leather gloves. His head tilted slightly. If I wasn't watching him so intently, I would’ve missed it.

“Considering my reputation, I’m surprised to hear that response.” 

My breath was rigid, “What’s happening here? How do I-” 

He cut me off, his voice heavy. “This may very well be a test…” There was movement and suddenly, the red hue of his weapon resonated in the room. “I will not fail you… Supreme Leader.” 

He rushed forward, raising the light and bringing it down quickly. I jumped out of the way, his light slicing through the table and the books fell to the ground with the middle of the table on the ground. 

I fell to the ground and heard an echoed voice in the distance just as he was about to strike me. 

“ _Ren_ ,” 

Towering above me, he stopped as his blade was a quick movement downward from splitting me in half. He quickly looked over in the direction of the voice as if he could see it. 

“ _The Supreme Leader requests your presence._ ” 

When I looked back at him from not being able to see who was speaking, he was gone. 

Ren...

The name repeated in my head as I sat there processing everything at hand. First the vision, then the nightmare, then this- this Ren guy tries to kill me twice. I shook my head, getting a hold of myself and crawled over to the broken table. The books were piled on top of one another and none of them had a scratch. A piece of paper fell out of one of them and I grabbed it.

Maz Kanata

Interstellar Tavern, Takodana

Take the books. She will help you. 

Listen to your gut, Lania. You may be the key

Noomjub

Oh how I wish Noomjub were still here. How everything would be normal and calm. Years felt like days ago where she’d walk in with bread and various materials for clothes. The past two days had almost felt as eventful as my entire childhood where the most exciting thing was finding my box still in the alley I’d slept in the night before. 

I stacked the books, putting them back on the shelf. I looked at the paper again. 

Takodana. 

What did people even take on something like this? I wasn’t running away. I was traveling… possibly never returning... 

okay so running away.

The nine books were in my bag along with some food and credits. I didn't know how long I’d be gone. This was the only home I was certain of having. I didn’t even know if this Maz was going to help me. The thoughts swirled, the worst of the worst analyzed. I paced. I packed and unpacked. I wrote a will. Tore the will into pieces. I wrote a letter to Reza. Tore that up. Reconsidered writing the will. Ended up not writing it again. I changed into white pants and a white high-collar long-sleeve, along with brown knee-high boots, and brown vest to add some color. I put on a thin black belt to keep my pants from falling and threw on a tan cowl that fell to the back of my knees. I looked in the ancient mirror and brushed my hair, contemplating leaving the hip length muddy tone waves as they were. I looked at myself in a daze. I looked like the smugglers that came to the Tavern. 

A laugh came out. 

Who was I kidding? The past two days have been like the stories the kids used to tell each other in the alleyways growing up. Those were adventurers, people always somehow in trouble. But I never listened to the whole thing. I was more concerned about eating and still having the same place to sleep that I never heard the end. I knew they were in a huge sham. Then what? Did they die? Did they have to sacrifice something to get out of it? Did they make it? 

In the corner of the mirror, I caught sight of the bag I’d stocked and restocked. I moved away from the mirror and removed the several clothes I tossed in there and other than the books and food, I rolled up a blanket, bagging it and clipping it onto the strap of the bag. I was at the entrance/ exit of the house, halfway out and I paused, holding the cloth. I looked back at the only thing I knew as a home and sighed. 

“Wish me luck, Noomjub.”

Without any more hesitation, I let the material door fall and looked to the two suns directly above me, only half of the day wasted. I walked around the corner to see my speeder underneath the cloth I usually put it under. I removed the cloth and hooked my bag to the side of it. Once everything was settled, I straddled the speeder and let the wind take me to the Tavern. 

The Tavern was packed and roaring with life as if the suns positions had no meaning or impact to their gambling ways. The darkness allowed the everlasting illusion of night and the only warm lights were those dangling over each booth. 

I looked around at the tables of people all enjoying themselves or were in serious matches and tightened my grip on my bag strap. A hand was on my shoulder and I was turned around. 

“Hey. Lania. Boss said you were gonna be out for a while? I was gonna check up on you after my shift but- wait. Where are you going?” Reza looked as if she’d been sleeping peacefully the entire night. No trace of partying anywhere on her. Nor a trace of anger towards me. But what more did I expect? It wasn't the first time she’d say something like that then act as if it wasn't a thing. 

I looked around us and jutted my head to the back of the house. When she followed, I made sure the curtain was closed fully before saying anything. 

“I need you to promise me I can trust you.”

She shook her head, holding down a laugh. “What?”

“Reza.”

A chuckle came out, “Of course, Lania. What kind of statement is that? What’s going on?”

“I-” I hesitated. “I’ve been having visions.”

Her smile lessened, but didn't disappear. 

“I’ve been having visions, a-and nightmares and I keep seeing this-this man, in all black and- in the daytime too! When I’m awake! Oh, then, these books,” I swung my backpack around, “started speaking to me and I couldn't read them at first, I knew I couldn't, and then all of a sudden I was reading it like I’d known it my whole life! Then the guy showed up again and he-”

“Woah, woah, whoa. Slow down.”

“I have to leave, Reza. Noomjub left this note in one of the books,” I handed her the note. “I don't even know what _this_ all means.”

“ _The key?_ The key to what?” she asked, handing the paper back to me. 

“I don't know.”

She pointed her finger at me, thinking. A lightbulb went off in her head and her jaw dropped. “Do you think this a jedi thing? Oh my- Lania are you force sensitive? You’re- You’re a j-!” 

I jumped forward and covered her mouth with my hand. “I need to go to Takodana. This, _force stuff_ , if that's what it is, only started days ago. I don't know what any of it is or what to do with it… will you help me?” I looked into her eyes and her excitement dimmed.

She nodded slowly and I dropped my hands. She laughed a little, “That's crazy.”

“What is?”

“That's how you’re so good at breaking up arguments in the Tavern.” She spoke nonchalantly as she peeked out through the curtain to see the Tavern. “You were using the mind tricks without even realizing it.” She pulled her head from the crack of the curtain and I was dazed in thought, remembering every time there was a dispute, wondering if there was any inner feeling I hadn't noticed before. There was nothing. Not even a butterfly. She used her thumb to point to the curtain, gesturing to the Tavern. “There's a Gamorrean by the side exit door. His name is Butagah, known for his attitude and isn’t the smartest but he can get you where you need to go. For a price.”

I glanced out the curtain and caught sight of the large pig-like creature with slimy green skin, drinking with two other beings. 

“Are you coming back?” 

I pulled myself from the curtain to see Reza holding her arms. 

“I don't know…” I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her neck. “If I don't make it back, you were the best friend I’ve ever had.” I felt her arms wrap around my body and when we pulled away from each other, I watched as tears fell from her eyes. She sniffled and wiped her wet cheeks. 

“Go. Learn about the force and kick some ass. Come back and tell me about it.” She smiled as she pushed my shoulder. 

I gave her one last smile before I walked back into the main room of the Tavern. I head straight for the Gamorrean who looked up at me, grunting in acknowledgment. I’d served him a few times, but I never saw him here often since I didn't work during the day. 

“Butagah… Hi. I need to take me off-planet.” 

He grunted to the others at the table, telling them to leave us and I sat where they did. “Where do you need to go?” He asked in his native language of grunting. 

“Takodana. Know it?” 

“I do,” He took a sip of his drink. “And payment?” 

You’d think after working at the Tavern that I would be better at this. But I knew I had to be smart. I knew I had to keep an eye on him. 

“Free food and free dozen drinks every time you visit this Tavern.” 

He laughed. “You must not really want to go.” 

I hesitated before spewing out words. “My speeder,” I had collected parts for years to build that thing. And every man that had seen it was in love with it. I wasn't going to use it anymore. It was the only thing I could offer that would peak interest. 

“I’ll have to see it.” 

I stood up and headed to the exit, his giant footsteps following behind. I rounded the building and took off the camouflage drape that covered my speeder. I nervously stood there, meddling with the drape in my hand as he inspected it. 

“You must be desperate giving up this beauty” 

“We’ve been nothing but kind and mutual to each other in the few times I’ve served you, Butaguh. Nothing is after me, there won't be a reason to get into any trouble on the way. Please.” 

He kept a hand on the speeder, admiring the shapes and various mixes of silver and white. He lingered on the metals and stood up with a groan. “Look, kid. People aren’t desperate for no reason. And you seem truthful and all but space finds trouble whether you're looking for it or not. If you really want to give the speeder-”

“I do. I don't think I’ll be coming back. It's got its worth in credits.”

He sighed, “Fine. But I want the free food and stuff, too.” 

I stopped, anticipation making me drop the drape. “Wait, really?” 

“Don't Make me change my mind.”

I nodded quickly, picking up the drape and I told him I'd be back, that I was letting the crew know about his new upgrade. I told them to just take it out of the pay I wasn't going to be getting any more. Of course, the owner agreed and before he could try to consolidate me or give me words I wouldn’t understand, I met the traveler back outside.

“When do we leave?” I asked, noticing the two guys who were at the table admiring the speeder. One was a humanoid like me and had sandy hair, spiked around with grease. He was tall and muscular, his shape defined even more by the dirt on them. The other was a Rodian that had a scar that stretched from the bottom of his right eyebrow, down his neck and into his shirt. 

“Now,” He gestured to the two men that straightened themselves up when they looked over in my direction. “These are two members of my crew, Caspian and Tsupa.” 

I nodded at the two and they returned the gesture.

The three led me to their ship. When I looked back, I couldn’t help but feel an increased number of troopers walking in and out of buildings. I wouldn't be surprised if they were looking for me. They didn't really get a good look at our faces. Maybe they had their ways of finding out...

“What are you running from?” 

I turned my head and saw the man introduced as Caspian walking beside me. He adjusted the straps of his black fingerless gloves and looked over at me. The leafy green scarf around his neck brightened, if not matched his eye color, intensified his look. It complimented his slightly tanned skin.

I scoffed, “I’m not running.”

“Smuggling?”

“No.” I squinted. 

He moved in front of me, walking backward. “Family? Mate?” 

I sighed and stopped, “It's personal matters that don't concern you.” 

He stopped walking backward, stepping up to me. His height made me crane my neck upwards. I was the average height, to begin with, but the crew surrounded me almost like bodyguards. He had to have been almost, if not, 1.8 meters tall while I was only a meter and a half.

“It concerns me when I have to put my life at risk to transport some civilian across the galaxy. I have the right to know what I'm putting my life on the line for.”

I squinted at him, the sun behind him peeking over his shoulder and into my eyes. “I have instructions to go to Takodana.”

“Did they tell you why?” He egged.

I hesitated before shaking my head. 

“If you two want to stay behind-” Butaguh barked. 

“Coming, Captain!” Caspian called, keeping eye contact with me. I walked around him and felt his eyes on me as I caught up with the other two. 


	5. Chapter 5

My jaw dropped as we approached a lot of cruisers and ships. Several different vehicles towered over me. I couldn’t help but awe at them. Their capability, their sense of freedom. If last night wasn’t such a nightmare, I would’ve enjoyed being in the air more. 

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” An accented voice asked. 

I looked down from the tall ships and over to see Tsupa looking back at me. He was guiding my- their speeder back to the ship with us. 

I smiled and gave a nod. I didn't realize I had fallen behind and caught up to the trio.

Tsupa he looked up and around as I was before. “First time flying?” he asked. 

“Not necessarily. I’ve just never been off-planet before.”

He chuckled a little, “This should be good, then.”

The ship we were headed for was an orange and white cruiser that had to have been over 25 meters long. There were two guns at the top and the majority of the length came from the huge engine in the back. It looked like a giant cannon. 

“She's a Sienar GAT-12h with 3 medium ion cannons and 2 laser ones. A beautiful casual combat cruiser.” Tsupa awed in a daze.

The entrance opened horizontally, the bottom of the door coming down like a platform for us to board. A person was there, body loud and arms spread to opposite sides of the ship.

“What took you so long?! Who’s that?!” He was a fair-skinned man with long- and wet- black hair, goggles sitting on his head. He reminded me of Poe, but a few kilos less and with facial hair. He gripped onto the ship, stretching himself as he eyed me. “Is she for the crew…?” he smirked. 

Butagah smacked the back of the man’s head as he entered the ship and disappeared.

The guy let go of the ship and held onto his head, rubbing it from the sudden pain.

Caspian stepped on and patted the man’s shoulder. He gripped both of the mans shoulders, harshly massaging them, “We’re taking her to Takodana.” 

Caspian walked off and disappeared into the ship.

“For what? Prisoner? Bargaining?” the man inquired. A metal can flew out of nowhere and hit him in the back. “Ow!”

I laughed a little to myself as I was the last to enter the ship. Tsupa had nodded at the man and walked off. He put the speeder on the other side of the ship. Absentmindedly, I looked back at the lot of ships. Multiple gleams of white armor shined in the distance. One after the other, the Stormtroopers walked around with their guns ready to blast. A ship lifted from the dirt and they kept a move on. 

“The name's Swep. To what do we owe the pleasure of your most gracious presence?” 

My hand was lifted and held onto. I brought my attention back to the man and realized he was softly holding my hand over as if he were going to kiss it if he didn’t already... 

I gently removed my hand from his, “Uh, family matters.”

As soon as I said it, the platform raised and the doors closed. The ship moved and I stumbled to the other side of the ship where various seats were built into the walls. I heard a chuckle and looked over at the control center where Tsupa and Butagah were seated. Tsupa was looking back at me and pressing buttons without looking at them. I took my bag off my shoulders and sat it in one of the seats as I held onto the wall to get some balance.

“Jumping to hyperspace as soon as she warms up,” Butagah announced from the control room. 

I got my balance pretty quickly, the memory of walking around a ship on autopilot still fresh in my mind. Swep was over with Caspian who was slumped in a hammock in the corner of the ship. Swep showed him a clipboard and the two talking about ship mechanics I would never understand. I opened my backpack and sighed at the books.

_Key._

_The Key._

_The Key._

_The Key._

The voices got louder. I closed the strap before my sanity could fail me and grabbed the blanket I rolled up on top. I looked over, seeing a circular window gradually getting darker. My body gravitated towards it as I wrapped the blanket around me. I saw the green of what I assumed was Maliticuu gradually becoming smaller and lighter. I watched the sky become completely consumed in darkness, other ships and stars the only lights around. The sight took my breath away. At night I’d see the stars so clearly but this… this was complete consumption. 

“You never get tired of it,” 

I looked over to see Caspian approaching me.

He looked out the window then to me as he reached an arm up to grab a rail. “No matter how many times we’ve flown in it, it’s still nostalgic.”

“You guys fly a lot, huh.” I inquired, turning my attention to the mesmerizing blackness.

“Yeah, comes with the job,” he chuckled. 

“Quit the flirting and get ready to jump,” Butaguh grunted. 

Before I could even react, the ship jolted forward and I collided with a hard surface, almost being hugged. I looked up and saw Caspian smiling down at me. I realized his arm was snug on my back and a shaky laugh came out as I peeled myself off of him. 

He jutted his chin to the window, “How's _that_ for you?”

I squinted at him, confusion clouding me before I curiously turned around. My jaw almost touched the floor. I was instantly hypnotized by the tunnel of blue and white lights. 

“It’s- wow… its beautiful,” I awed, my breath completely knocked out of me. 

"You’ve been on Maliticuu all your life, huh. ” 

I jumped a little, momentarily forgetting Caspian was there. I glanced back and saw him watching me. I let myself be reabsorbed in the blues of hyperspace as I spoke aloud, “Yeah…”

“Malaticcu's great. The class. The _freedom_. But I assume that's not the case for everyone.”

I was about to respond with glee, prideful of my bliss and freedom. But when flashes of cold nights and malicious memories invaded, I realized how things once were for me. My skin irrupted in bumps. A dark feeling hit the pit of my stomach. Taking into consideration what I've been through before Noomjub took me in, how was this Maz going to accept me? I decided against speaking on it.

Caspian's hand was on my shoulder. “Hey. Are you-” 

“We should be there in no time,” Another voice called. 

I glanced back to see Tsupa walking by us and to the metal ladder in the center back of the ship. 

“Caspian, see if Swep needs help with maintenance. Leave the girl be,” Then Tsupa was up the ladder and out of sight. 

Caspian said nothing as we looked at each other again. His eyes weighed on me. He dropped his arm from the rail and the other from my shoulder and walked off. I wiped my cheeks and looked down at my hand, seeing it glisten. Frustrated and panicked, I returned my attention to the beauty of hyperspace. 

Despite things, Noomjub took me in. I let that thought calm me down. I let her kindness and discipline hold onto me like the protective arm Caspian had just moments ago- I shook my head and tightened the blanket around me. But nerves held me even closer. I had no idea what I was getting into. The stories were forgotten so long ago. Knights, laser swords, good and evil sides… where did I fit in all this?

“Swep! Pass me a rag,” Tsupa’s echoed voice called.

Seconds later, Swep approached the ladder with a red rag and looked up to the opening, he called out and then tossed the rag up before going back to what he was doing. 

I dropped my blanket on my bag and walked over to the ladder. I gazed up the shoot, “Tsupa?” 

His head quickly peaked out and I jumped a little at the suddenness. 

“Might I ask what you’re doing?” 

“I was wondering when you’d get tired of that window. Come take a look.”

Reluctant, I gripped the rails of the ladder one by one, ascending to the opening. Tsupa moved his toolbox and I almost hit my head on the dome of a ceiling. The hyperspace glowed around us. 

“Never hurts to be prepared,” He shrugged, gesturing to the two cannons stretched on the outside of the dome. “With how uncomplicated this transport is, I almost feel bad for accepting your speeder. 

“Don't. Break it apart and sell it. You guys would make tons of credits.” 

He grabbed a screwdriver and continued working. “I don't get it,” he shook his head. “You had that in your possession but you’re leaving it behind to go deal with some _family_ thing.” 

"Its a little more complicated than that."

He paused, glancing at me before humming. “I hope it’s worth it, kid.”

“Yeah… me too."

Butaguh grunted loudly, telling us we were here.

I gave Tsupa one last look before stepping down the ladder. I stepped off and to the side as Tsupa jumped down from the small room and rushed over to the control room. He plopped into his chair and started pressing buttons and flipping switches on one side while Butagah controlled the other, still steering the ship. 

Butaguh grunted in a rush. He was asking if we needed to land anywhere specifically. 

I grabbed the paper from my pocket, trying to quickly read over it, “Uh, Interstellar Tavern!”

Before I was able to walk over to the control center, the ship jolted. And once again, I hit something way before the ground. 

“At least you kept grounded this time,” Caspian smirked. 

I straightened myself up, “Yet you still rushed to my aid.” 

He rolled his eyes, smirking at me, “Only ‘cause you keep falling for me.” 

A scoff escaped my lips. I pushed off of him and walked over to my bag. I grabbed the blanket draped over it and rolled it back up to strap it back onto the bag. _‘Cause I keep falling for him,_ he said. I scoffed again. How could someone say that? I _just_ met him. I didn't know him, his background, his “job” even. I mean, he _looked_ like he was a ladies man. He probably used that on every girl he saw and they just let themselves get whisked by him. I had more pressing matters than some love-em-and-leave-em playboy. 

I put my backpack on and watched as the two pilots came out of the control room. Swep came out of- the ground? I watched as he climbed out of the bottom of the ship and put the floor tile back into the spot he emerged from. He huffed and moved his goggles from his eyes to his head. 

Butagah slammed his hand into the red button on the side of the doors and the ship opened up. We were met with a gigantic rustic castle. It was surrounded by a lake like a peninsula and opened up to a thickly wooded forest. I covered my eyes a little from the brightness. Their sun was due to set in a few hours but the shine was still sharp. 

Butagah grunted monotonously. He said this was the part where he'd kick me off his ship but he needed a drink. He was the first off the ship and like ducks, each of the crew members followed. Except one.

I felt a hand on the small of my back and my cheeks warmed. 

“Guess you’re not getting rid of us that easily,” I heard softly in my ear. Caspian appeared from behind me and walked off the ship to catch up to the three. 

I let out a breath and shook my head like it was going to make the heat in my face disappear. I followed behind them.

The castle was unreal, almost like walking through ancient ruins. Shredded colorful flags draped on lines above us, attached from wall to wall. Below us, grass grew out and over the broken and covered cement pathway. A tall red droid approached and limped passed us, followed by another being walking by us on the other side. A red door stood at the end of the walkway and on the other side, a city opened up to us.

Swep looked back as we walked through the town and pointed in front of us, “There's your tavern.”

The tallest statue, buildings away, stood of a person glorified, shadow cast onto the courtyard as the sun hid behind it. 

Inside, I felt like I had walked right back to work. The only difference was the huge space filled with tons of people and a band playing louder than normal music. My nerves mixed in with my wonder and realized, I had no idea what Maz Kanata looked like. Before I could ask the crew, they completely blended in with the crowd ahead of me. I looked around, feeling stuck in place. 

_I could ask around,_ I thought. Seeing the different people and species all involved in their own things, I couldn't get one persons attention. My hands gripped the straps of my bag and I stood on the balls of my feet to see over the people walking around me. The music almost drowned the chatter as the band played in the corner of the Tavern. 

“Excuse-” I tried again. 

“Do you-”

“Excuse me-”

“Hi-”

Each person walked past me, paying no mind to the girl asking for help. Of course, why would anyone stop their good time to go on a search for a person who may not even still be alive. 

The thought that that could actually be true made my heart drop to my feet. 

I looked around for any member of the crew, assuming that they were all together and started to panic. No one was even remotely familiar. I was in over my head. I shouldn’t have left Malaticuu. I’m not even sure if I even have the force or I was intoxicated off my ass that I thought I could understand the books. The heat of a red saber burned my memory. A cold touch slithered down my spine. 

“Ah you lost, child?” 

I turned around, looking for the voice. No one was making eye contact with me. Thinking it could’ve been a voice in my head, I asked who it was. 

“Down hea,” 

I looked down and was met with the personification of the statue outside. Yet, instead of stone, she was orange.

“Oh! I’m sorry,” I told her. I kneeled down to speak to her more directly. “Is it that obvious?” I nervously laughed. 

“You’ve got the look on yoh face. Uncehtainty and feah… plus you keep trying to get boozed people’s attention. You didn't ansah my question,” She squints at me through her large goggles until I answer. 

I reach into my pocket and look at the name, “I’m looking for someone by the name of Maz Kanata. I was told I’d find her here.”

Her eye lingered on the paper I held in my hands, the way I held it blocking her from seeing anything on it.

“Maz! Some people are askin’ for you!” Someone yelled. 

She looked over at the bar and waved her hand, “Give me a moment!”

My jaw almost dropped to the ground. “Maz?”

“Who sent you, child?” 

I handed her the paper. I spoke to her as she read from it. “My name is Lania. My guardian, Noomjub, she left that for me inside one of these books.” I swung my backpack around and opened the flap to show her but before I could open the flap all the way, she shoved it closed. 

“Have you lost yoh mind?!” She said in hushed tones. In a trance of deep breaths and distant eyes, she told me to follow her. 

I swung my bag back around and moved accordingly. I looked back, hoping to see one of the crew members to give the thank you I never got to say. She led me to and through a hallway, illuminated only by the sunlight through the cracks of the bricks. Dark chambers with piles of junk stood on both sides of us as we walked down the hall. I was ready to ask what it all was when she turned the corner. I sped up to resume in my place behind her. We hit a dead end and she pulled back a drape I thought was just hiding a portrait or something. Behind it, there was a room with a bed about my size and a fire pit in the smack middle, the dust showing its lack of usage. 

"Heah is wheh you will steh,” She said. 

I looked down at her, “Oh, I don't want to burden you-” 

She motioned me to meet her level and I followed suit. “You have something inside you that the universe has forgotten how to embrace, Child. There ah people out thea who believe it is dead and want it to steh that wey. Only those on thea side, who make them strongah…” she trailed off. 

My stomach was at the bottom of my boots. My chest kept straining, the feeling pulling in my arms and shoulders like a chilling hug. I had no idea what I was doing. Noomjub never really hinted at anything- is this why she took me in? If I didn't have this “force” thing, would she have even bothered?

Maz softly placed her hand on my cheek, “I am sorrhy about yoh friend… I know all this,” She gestured to the castle, “is new, but I will help you as much as I can.” 

I gave her a nod and stood up. I placed my bag on the bed and she continued to talk. 

“You may roam the castle or enter the tavern but those, stay there.” 

I looked over at her and down to my bag as she pointed at it. 

“What are they?” I asked.

“We will talk about it tomorrow. I’m sure you’ve had an eventful enough day as it is.”

I nodded once again and sat on the bed. She soon left, the curtain falling behind her and I put my head in my hands. What did I get myself into?

I wasn't ready for whatever she was going to tell me the next day. I hardly even knew what to expect from being here. Noomjub never mentioned Maz before, even any friends. Maz seemed so collected as if she’d knew one day I’d come. But I could’ve been better prepared. She could’ve told me about this _thing_ inside me that would one day move my life around to be on some random planet with some random woman who was going to help me figure things out. But it didn't make sense, how could I have something so important to these people and not even know about it? 

As if the universe wanted to add more to my uneasiness, the music from above seeped into a mellow ambiance. I lifted my head from my hands and looked around. My eyes fell to the drapes and before I knew it, I wasn’t alone. 

We stared at each other for a moment. He wasn't wearing his hood. The metal of his helmet didn't have a scratch in sight. I wondered if he ever took it off. If he even could take it off or that the eyes of the vision were from a time before an accident that doomed his image. 

The stockpile of panic that set in as soon as I felt him near was less intense. The memory of the sable brown eyes full of anger and sorrow wounded my guard. I didnt know whether it was a good thing or not. After a few seconds, I finally spoke.

"Are you going to try and kill me again?” I asked. Despite the lack of overwhelming emotion, I felt my word choice weigh on me. In an instant, this man could just slice my head off with his weapon and I’d be out. How much more clueless about all this could I be?

He stood still by the draped cloth, “No. Not yet, anyway.”

I didn’t know what to expect but his… calmness (that's one way to put it) certainly wasn't it. His voice was deep. Was that with help from the mask?

“I’ve come to learn that you’re _Not_ an illusion,” His voice was cold. Collected and precise as if he practiced his words all day. He didn't move. Not a sway in his cape, not a clench in his fist. Nothing to signal any humanity rather than a masked shadow. 

I stayed silent, unsure of how to respond. I thought that maybe he was the illusion, the mind trick, but here he was thinking it was me. 

“How are you doing it?” He asked. For the first time since we’d met, he didn’t sound angry. If anything he seemed curious, almost like a child wondering. 

Before I asked what he was referring to, I dropped my bag to the floor by the front leg of the bed and nervously looked at him. All I could do was shake my head in response. He thought I was to blame for this? He’s the one who clearly knows more than I do. 

“Can you see my surroundings?” he looked behind him and around the room. Then to me. “I can’t see yours. Just you. Where are you?"

I shook my head, “However it is you’re in my head, get out of it.” 

He took a few small steps forward.

I felt a pressure vibrating in my head. 

“You really aren’t doing this," He said ultimately.

“I don't even know what _this_ is,” I eyed him. 

He hummed.

I clenched my jaw, the pressure in my head intense as we looked at each other. The pressure lessened in my head and I saw a clash of blue and green light leaving as quickly as it had come. As it disappeared, so did he. 

All sleep I thought was going to take over left my body so I decided to make my way back up to the Tavern. It was just as lively as it was when I came in. The lights had dimmed down, the band played louder, the crowds became more intense, and the talking got louder too. By the bar, I saw Maz standing on one of the stools, a small crowd of people talking with her and listening. They laughed and drank and despite the liveliness, my mind took me to Kalmar’s Tavern. 

No. I shook my head. If I thought about them too much, I was sure I’d find myself right back in that bar with no meaning to my life other than serving others. 

Tsupa's words from earlier echoed in my head, 

“I _hope it’s worth it, kid.”_

Yeah, I hope so, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at accents and stuff. Everyone knows Maz's accent. Tsupa has an Australian accent, Caspian is British, Butaguh is just grunts but because they all know other languages they understand him. and Swep just kind of reminded me of Brenton Thwaite but in his Pirates of the Caribbean hair. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it so far:)


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I woke up to an eerily silent room. The craziest of dreams will carry on the feeling to reality. Especially when they’re as wild as meeting a masked man, having odd self-discoveries, and leaving home to go on adventures. If I were still asleep in this atmosphere I would’ve thought the man was in the corner of the room watching me, ready to terrify me with his death stick, but I would be naive to believe a figment of my imagination.

Eventually, I sat up from my bed. My hands rubbed my eyes, trying to remove the sleep that felt like days of hibernation. My body froze in an instant once the sleep knocked out of me. I wasn’t in my room… My room didn't consist of three and a half walls of solid grey bricks. Nor a firepit in the middle. Nor was my door an aged red cloth. My eyes darted to a chair in the corner and I saw my backpack sitting limp against it. 

I stood from the bed and rushed over to it, crouching down to see the books whose meaning I thought were of pure imagination. It felt so surreal in my hand. I wasn’t bold enough to do any of what I thought I had dreamt about. Me? Having some kind of wild connection with a guy with a laser sword? That, I was most afraid of being true. Because if I was honest, it intrigued me more than I knew it should. 

“Good, you’re up.” 

I looked over at the doorway and saw Maz holding the curtain to the side. 

“This really isn’t a dream,” I gaped. My hand moved to my temples, trying to soothe the processing of information. 

She sighed and walked into the room. She moved the chair next to the bed and gestured me to take a seat on the bed. I dragged my bag with me and plopped down as she climbed onto the chair. 

“Where do I start…” she sighed again. 

I shuffled on the bed, “The beginning…?”

She looked at me, then her eyes slowly traveled down to my bag. 

“Did Noomjub ever talk about her past?” 

I shook my head. I was too young to think of her as anything other than the woman who took me in. As I grew older I came to understand that she was my teacher, my protector, even my hero. She provided me with food and a safe haven to finish growing up, and her patience was through the roof. Especially for dealing with a wild child who knew nothing more than survive or die. I wish I had taken a moment to ask about her life before me. I probably did when I was younger, but knowing her, she probably said she’d tell me when I was older.

“Many years ago, Sith and Jedi existed alike. The Jedi were protectors of peace and harmony, combating the Sith and their attempts to rise in absolute power. The Sith worked internally to destroy the Jedi and… they succeeded. Noomjub was one of the last of them… She went into hiding. Then, she came to me one day saying the Force brought her to this little girl. And as she watched you grow, she saw your compassion, your strength-”

I stood up from the bed, pacing the room. “No. This-” I chuckled, feeling hysteria coming on. I saw her watching me, her composure never faltering. “I’m sorry. I just- It’s a little hard for me to believe that I’m apart of any of this Force stuff. A- A key or whatever.” 

She tilted her head, “You could have left the books, gone back home…”

I tried to come up with the words because she was right. Its what I came to do really. What I hoped was all I had to do. Noomjub was a woman of very few words but so many all at once. She spoke with purpose. And if the Force lead her to me, then there was something more for me. There were things I needed to know. And at the top of my list after any primary stuff was the masked man and where he fits in all this. Where I fit in all this.

I walked over and sat back down on the bed. 

“I know it a lot to take in, Lania. It’s okay to have doubts in a new world. But now, you have to remain strong in this fight.” 

“Fight?” I asked. The question of the masked man was ready to crawl out of my mouth but I decided against it.

She nodded, “Against the First Order…” She sighed. “You need to be with the Resistance, they can help you more than I can. I’ll see what I can arrange up in the tavern later on. For now, the least I can do is ease the transition.”

I froze, “The Resistance? You mean…” I couldn’t really form words.

Hearing about the existence of the Resistance scared me. Because whatever path my life was headed on, it was just like the stories from the alley kids… and I was scared I’d find the ending I was looking for. What ever happened to those heroes?

The majority of the daylight was spent going over the books and their ties with the Jedi religion. In fact, they were the last known books of the “sacred Jedi texts”. We started with the first. She couldn’t read them to me but helped me interpret them after I translated for her. And to say I was overwhelmed was an understatement. It was like what you’d imagine studying to be a princess was like. But instead of learning since birth and the fact that you're royalty, it’s thrown at you all at once and none of its royal.

After hours, the light in the room turned orange, and over half of the first book was translated. Maz, sensing my overloaded brain, suggested that it was enough for the day. 

“Plus, I have to make an appearance up there or people forget who I am,” she laughed. “Are you okay with everything we went over?” 

I nodded, “Yeah, I think I’m starting to grasp it all. I can always go over it later or something.” 

Maz slid off the chair and walked to the entrance/ exit. “Are you coming?” 

I stood up with the book, putting it back into the bag. She held the drape open for me and I hesitated. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t.” 

“If you don't give them a reason to believe you’re different, then there’s nothing to worry about.” 

Taking in her words, I stepped out of the room and followed suit. When I glanced behind me to see the room, it felt like the first time I had seen it, completely camouflaged. Walking up the stairs to the Tavern, I rubbed my hands together to feel them sweaty and radiating of heat. As soon as we reached the top, Maz was nowhere in sight. Is that just a thing people did? 

The Tavern was as loud as it was yesterday, roaring with life. Games and conversations bounced off the walls and the energy made my mind drift to Reza. She would’ve gotten us free drinks the second we came in. She had the art of seduction down to a tee.

I sat down on one of the stools at the bar and ordered their most popular. 

“Hey, stranger,” 

I turned just in time to see Caspian walking up and sitting down on the stool beside me. My eyebrows furrowed, “I thought you’d be well on your way to a casino or something.”

He let out a dry chuckle and glanced around, “Nah, I figured I stick around for a bit,” He smiled. He addressed the bartender standing in front of him who had just placed down my drink. “I’ll have whatever she’s having.” 

“Taking a break from space?” I asked. 

“Uh, yeah. You could say that” His drink was placed before him and he mindlessly thanked the bartender before redirecting his attention to me. “Did you settle your... family matters?” 

I swished my drink around, “Yeah.” 

He tilted his head, trying to get me to look over at him, “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” I shook my head from the trance of the drink and looked over at him. “Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry. Where’s the rest of the crew?”

He softly eyed me for a moment before taking a swing of his drink. When he placed the glass back on the bar he seethed. Must be a burning kind of drink.

“They’re out and about. Probably stealing something or smuggling for someone else.” He took another swing. 

I watched him. He didn't seem sad or regretful, if anything, he seemed relaxed. Even with the blaster on his hip ready to shoot at any moment, it seemed so powerless. While I had only known him for a day, I debated telling him why I was really here. He seemed to care on the way to this planet, and seemed to even stick around to make sure I was okay. But I remembered the state of everything. He could be a spy, waiting to gain my trust and execute me by the demands of the First Order. He could also just be a cunning smuggler who would Love to make some money off of a force-sensitive girl. Or just a guy who’s up to no good. I couldn’t trust anyone. 

He swiveled in the chair and his eyes glanced in the distance before he looked over at me and nodded his head in the same direction. “Care for a game?” He asked. 

I looked over to see a pool table freshly unoccupied as the players of the last game were now walking away from it. 

“Why not,” I shrugged. I grabbed my drink from the counter and followed his lead after he slid off the stool. Due to the crowdedness of the tavern, it was incredibly easy to get separated between the flow of traffic. And within seconds, Caspian was out of sight. He wasn’t at the table, nor anywhere in the crowd. Like he disappeared into thin air. I felt a hand lace into mine and it took a second to see Caspian pulling me through the crowd. 

When we reached the table, I watched as he brushed his fallen strands of hair from his forehead. 

He huffed, “Jeesh.” He looked down at me and then gestured to the table. “Ladies first.” 

I let go of his hand and walked around the table, opposite to him and set the game up. I grabbed my drink, finally tasting it since I got it and I seethed. It really was the burn feeling kind of drink. But damn, it was good. I took another swing of it before positioning myself to hit the ball to connect and break the triangular formation of the others. 

Caspian let out a whistle. “Where’d you learn to shoot like that?” 

I stood up straight, handing him the stick even from his close distance. “You forget I worked in a Tavern.”

He took the pool stick from my hand and I walked off to continue to enjoy my drink. As he bent down to aim and shoot, he glanced up at me before he made a shot. I pursed my lips. I was sure spending time in bars and taverns all over the galaxy was to blame. 

He approached me, “This seems too easy for you. Let's spice things up a bit,” 

I scrunched my nose. 

“What? Afraid of a little competition?” 

I scoffed, “What are the terms?” 

“Well, if you win,” He held onto the pool stick and leaned his cheek on it, getting close. “Well, whatever you want as a wager, you can have.”

“And if you win?” 

His eyes met mine, the green of his eyes becoming smaller as his pupils grew. “You tell me why you’re _really_ here.” 

I scoffed, “I already told you-”

He straightened up, “You’re many things, love, but a good liar is not one of them.” 

A chuckle wanted to come out to ease myself from the slither that dragged itself down my spine, my body covered in small bumps. _Don't give them a reason to believe you’re different._ I shrugged, placing my drink on the edge of the table and meeting Caspian’s eye again. 

“You’re wasting a perfectly good bet,” I grabbed the stick from his hand and bent over the table. 

“We’ll see.” 

I’d been working at Kalmar’s for years, pool and any form of card game were pieces of cake. My mind drifted to Poe who would play cards with me for hours, trying to figure out my give or bluff. He would even accuse me of cheating out of frustration. I let him beat me once. He never let me hear the end of it.

The pool game went on. For a while, Caspian had the upper hand. He didn't spare the flirtatious comments and acted as if his half of the bet wasn’t calling me a liar and putting suspicion on me. The more and more his balls went in the pockets, the more I had to try and make it seem like I wasn’t panicking. Then suddenly, the tables turned. 

I bent over the table, my second to last ball in, and looked up from my aim, “How would you feel about running around like a madman?”

He scoffed, “Is that the best you’ve got?”

I shot one in and saw him stiffen. I readjusted myself to make the final shot and I looked at him once again, “In the nude.” I shot an eyebrow up at him and made the ball in without looking and his jaw hit the floor. I stood up straight and walked over to him, “You were saying?”

“I am not-”

“Won fair and square.” 

Moments later, I was standing outside the restroom, watching the lively tavern. From the corner of my eye, I saw a very naked Caspian. His clothes and boots were covering his private area and I sniffled a laugh. 

“Nice to see you’re enjoying this,” He said sarcastically. He puffed up his cheeks as he looked around. His attention then went to me and he winked before handing me his belongings. Caspian ran around the tavern like he’d lost his mind. The crowds were split, both laughing and scowling at the comedic disturbance. He hopped on a table and jumped from one to the other, disrupting games and kicking game pieces to the side. He jumped off the table and scurried over to a group of women with drinks in their hand. He draped his arms around their shoulders, trying to hold all four of them. The women blushed at his forwardness, eyes trailing down his body. 

He smirked, “Sorry ladies, I’ll be back later .” 

Before Caspian could turn around, two huge men stood behind him. He turned around and let out a dry laugh. They grabbed him by the arms and head for the doors, I followed closely behind. 

Caspian had a cloud of dust around him on the ground, few people outside to even see him in his indecent state. The guards didn't even bat an eyelash at me as they went back inside. Caspian remained on the ground, wiping his arms like the guards hands were filthy.

I laughed at his performance, “That was-”

He groaned, still wiping, “Absolutely horrific.” 

“Well it was certainly more fulfilling than your half of the bet.” 

“Stab me for not believing family matters made you completely give your life away.” 

I looked down at his clothes. I was about to toss them at him but my eye caught the branding of a symbol on the inside of his vest. A starbird. I had no idea what it meant but telling by his interest in my business, it felt like something secretive. 

“And you expect me to believe your " _pure-hearted worry"_ kept you around?” I scoffed. I threw his clothes to the ground before him. “You got your payment. Now leave me alone,”  
  
He scrambled in the ground for his clothes, “Lania, wait-”

Before he could even stand up, I was already inside. 

I decided against staying up in the Tavern where everyone could see me. While I moved downstairs, I started to wonder if this was going to be my life…staying hidden away until we beat the First Order. _If_ we beat the First Order. And if I only had space for two second conversations with people before they start getting personal. 

Until Maz could find someone to take me to the Resistance, it was best that I stayed underground. The books were more important than anything else. A social life could wait. When I made it to the room, I started a fire in the circle of bricks in the center of the room. 

“Where are you?” 

I glanced up from the fire to see the masked man near the entrance of the room. He looked the same from when I last saw him. 

“As a figment of my imagination, you know the answer to that.” 

The man didn't flinch. Didn’t even sigh. “The Force is connecting us… Why?”

I smacked dirt off my hands and a groan escaped my lips as I stood up straight, “Is that what this is?” I looked up from the fire and at him. “Does everyone have a connection with someone when they’re suddenly involved with the Force?” 

His head tilted slightly, “No.” He said in more of a question. “Not like this… at least not that I know of.” 

My eyes shifted away from him as I wrapped my arms around myself. “In that case, I’m sorry to disappoint.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

For once there seemed to be an ounce of sincerity in his voice. This man wasn't a machine, at least not fully. And out of all of the rage and annoyance he’s shown me, sincerity was the last thing I expected. And having a civil conversation was another thing on that list. 

I kept my gaze on the ground, “Because you are one of the rare ones to have this happen to and the person on the other side was a nobody with no idea what any of this Force stuff is…” 

For moments the room was quiet from conversation. The wood cracking in the fire and the music from upstairs were the only fillers. Something in me wasn't angry with him. Not like the last time we spoke. Nor did I feel his anger like I did when we first met… not even like the nightmare I had where I had first seen him. Maybe this was my mind succumbing to my new life. The life where the Force wasn’t a fairytale entity. The life where, somehow, this man was a real person somewhere in the galaxy.

“How long have you known?” he asked. He started to move around the fire, cautiously. 

“A few days,” I said, holding myself a little tighter. I looked up from the ground only to see him a few steps away from me. Last time I saw him this close, I was on the floor about to be sliced in half by a hot glowing stick of death. In the glass of his mask, I saw nothing more than my reflection. “So... you really exist.”

“You still don't know?”

I caught sight of the red curtain moving and looked over, the man’s gaze following. Maz was standing there with a huge smile on her lips. I looked back at the man only to see that he had disappeared. I stepped back a little and redirected my attention to Maz. 

“What is it?” 

She beamed, “I found someone."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long for no reason. I'm so sorry

I held the books out to Maz. 

She raised her orange hand and blocked me from handing them to her. She gave a faint smile, “They belong with you.” 

“But Noomjub wanted them with you,” I tried to give them to her again. 

Her hand stayed up, “And she knew you’d be going further.” 

Slowly, I retracted them from her. I let one of the straps of my backpack slide off and placed the books inside. Even though I only knew her for a day or so, I really felt like Noomjub’s spirit lived within her. She was willing to take me in when there was an apparent danger in doing so, and showed me kindness when I was only a stranger. 

“I miss her,” I admitted. 

She sighed, the smile still soft on her lips, “Noomjub would be so proud of you. She would never force you to do anything you didn't want to… you doing this for you would mean everything to her.” 

Her smile mirrored on my lips, “Thank you,” I said softly.

I stood up and fixed the backpack on my shoulders. Maz walked over to the tattered curtain and pulled it open for me. She escorted me down the halls once again to the lively tavern where we were to soon meet our Resistance member. I held on tightly to the straps of my bag as we moved through the crowd. I wondered if they looked anything special if they were high class or Maintenance since they were in the infamous resistance. I wondered if I’d ever seen them before in the tavern, even in the crowds outside. 

We walked outside and rounded the tavern. The sky was ombre in pinks and purples as the sun was going down and almost made me feel warm for what was to come. 

“I’m surprised you don't keep a low profile out in public,” Maz said out of nowhere. I looked down from the sky and realized she wasn’t talking to me when someone else responded. 

“I’ve learned...” The man groaned as he stood up straight from being bent over. “That no one suspects the life of the party-” His smug smirk dropped once his eyes met mine. 

My bliss was ripped from my body once I recognized Caspian was the member of the Resistance Maz found to take me to their base. He was still dusting himself off from being thrown out of the Tavern clothless. He must have gone around to get dressed. His clothes were still full of dirt after I threw them on the ground. But he deserved it. This revelation just kept adding reasons I needed to stay away from him.

Caspian cleared his throat and adjusted his belt. 

Maz looked back and forth between the two of us. She squinted, “Seems you two have already met.” 

“The universe keeps on bringing us together, huh,” Caspian smiled. 

I scoffed and turned around to walk away. 

“Where are you going?” Maz asked.

“I’ll find my own way to the base,” I continued on my way.

Caspian called out, “Good luck finding it without blowing your cover, love.” 

I stopped. As much as I didn't want to believe anything else that came out of his mouth after earlier, he was right. I knew nothing about the world I was involved in and here this man was who was a part of every world I'd gotten myself into whether I liked it or not. 

I turned around and kept a hard face as I walked back to them, “Was there even a real crew?”

Caspian nodded, “Yeah. They don't know either.” 

I clenched my jaw, “And that symbol inside your vest.” 

Caspian pulled a side of his vest open, showing me the symbol. “The Starkiller bird. One of the marks of the Resistance.” 

“I don’t mean to intrude on whatever this is, but you need to get her to the General,” Maz said in hushed tones.

My attention went back to Caspian. I sighed. I didn't have any other choice. I turned back to Maz and nodded, “Thank you. For everything.” 

“May the Force be with you,” She smiled. “Enough of that. Get out of here.” She shooed us and Caspian led the way. 

The entire walk to what I assumed was our transport was filled with Caspian trying to talk to me. He tried to apologize for lying. He said he knew something was up when I needed to go to Takodana. He said I shouldn’t be judging him so harshly since I did the same thing. 

Apparently he had his own ship. It wasn’t as big as Captain Butaguh’s ship but it was a ship nonetheless. When I got on, I just stood by one of the windows. Caspian stopped talking when he had to start the ship but when we were hyperspace where the ship could be on autopilot, Caspian continued. 

“So you’re who the First Order’s been looking for.” He eyed me up and down. “Yeah don’t think I didn't notice the sudden crapton of Stormtroopers on the lookout when we were leaving Malaticuu.”

Probably for stealing their ship… but that had to be all it was. The man didn't know my name. 

“Did you tell anyone else?”

“Receiving transmission from Maz Kanata.” 

Caspian and I looked at each other before walking over to the hologram of Maz blasting her gun and trying to talk to us. Caspian sat in his chair and leaned in, the hologram having his full attention. 

Blasts emitted off the screen. “I don't know how, but the First Order were close behind. They’ll leave once they realize no one knows anything. But that doesn’t mean they won’t find you.” 

Caspian leaned in further, “Have they said anything?” 

Maz shot her blaster and then ducked down again, “Get out of the skies you two. Let the General know what has happened.” 

The hologram shut off. 

“Maz? Maz.” Caspian eyed me with a whistle as he shook his head. “Leia’s gonna love you.” I couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic but I already didn't like the tone this was setting. “You might want to hold onto something.”

I held onto the back of his chair and watched as he gripped a lever and pushed it forward, releasing the ship from hyperspace. A second later, we were face to face with a gigantic green planet. I jolted forward from the change of pace and realized that jumping out of hyperspace was my least favorite part of flying. I walked away from the pit and sat down on a bench near the door. 

When we landed, Caspian stood by the door and didn't even look my way as he pressed the button. “Follow me.” 

I walked down the platform and couldn’t help but take in my surroundings. Several fighter jets were being worked on, and everyone walked with a sense of urgency. While I thought the Resistance was full of humanoids, the presence of other species wandered with the same importance. Not used as slaves or helpers, but carrying their own. Every childhood story started to come to mind while I followed behind Caspian. The heroes of the galaxy that fought against the Old Republic. The people who put their lives on the line to free the galaxy from the Old Republic, alive and well to put that same fate into the First Order.

“Hey,” Caspian snapped. He was looking back at me, still walking like the traffic of people wouldn’t touch him. “You’re falling behind.”

My body stiffened as I followed suit. Soon we walked over to a hill with doors on the side that opened before we even got near it. I wondered if someone was watching us, manually opening the doors for each person that wanted to enter or exit the building. I watched as the doors shut behind us and turned back around to face Caspians back. 

We walked down a tunnel-like hallway and turned to a grand room that seemed to be a mix of a control center and meeting room. 

“General Leia,” Caspian called.

I looked over to see a middle-aged woman with greys in her darkened hair. She waved off some people that were looking over a map with her. She looked up at Caspian with a cold look, “Where in hell have you been? Did you not hear what happened on Tatooine?” She looked over at me, “Who is this?”

“This is-”

I cut Caspian off, “Lania. Maz Kanata sent me.” 

The General looked at me, back to Caspian, and again to me. “Did she say what for?” 

Caspian looked down at me with his arms crossed. 

I glanced at him before continuing, “She said I’d be safe here.”

General Leia squinted at me and then to Caspian once again. When her gaze settled back on me, she spoke, “Let's talk somewhere a little more private then.” 

She walked past me and I followed. By private I thought she meant the two of us, yet the lasting presence of a smooth-talking lying scumbag proved otherwise. When the three of us made it into an empty room, the General and I stood facing each other. Caspian stood beside the General with his arms crossed.

The General smiled and offered her hand to me, “I know who you are, Lania.” 

I gave her my hand and she continued.

“I’ve anticipated your arrival for a long time. Your guardian Noomjub was a great help of the Resistance. The last thing I expected was for you to show up with this knucklehead.” 

Caspian put a hand on his chest with his mouth gaped, “How about “Thank you”? If it weren’t for me, she wouldn’t have made it here at all. Not to mention, Maz’ tavern was attacked after we left.” 

“Attacked? Were you followed?” 

Caspian shook his head, “The First Order got a tip or something but we weren’t followed because no one on that planet other than Maz knew about her.” 

“What about your crew?” I asked. 

He shook his head, “They didn’t know you were a wanted fugitive.” 

“Wanted fugitive?” Both the General and I asked in unison. 

Caspian shrugged and gestured at me, “Well what other things could the First Order want her for?” 

The General and I exchanged looks. 

I swallowed harshly. Being that no one other than Reza, possibly my old boss, the man in the mask, no one knew about my power before going to Takodana… oh crap.

“Well… there’s this one thing-”

“Are you serious?” Caspian cut me off, leaning in. 

“There was a situation that happened the night before but they wouldn’t have a galaxy-wide search for a stolen transport,” I explained. “... would they?”

The General pondered on it. Ultimately, she shook her head. “No. They wouldn’t. They don't expect you to flee the planet.” 

“Hold on, you stole a First Order transport?” Caspian yelled. “You had a target on your back from the moment we met!”

“They were going to kill everyone on that ship if they didn’t get the man they were looking for! I was protecting my friend. There was no other way off other than jumping several meters off a moving ship.” 

Caspian’s chin lowered and he clenched his jaw. Not another word came out of his mouth for the rest of the meeting.

I showed The General the books that Noomjub left me. She agreed to teach me but the books, well, I would have to go over the written material myself. While I felt at a loss with that, I understood that she wasn’t someone that could really stay in one place attending to one person. She was tending to a persistent rebellion. Where did I fit in all this? Was I to go to the frontlines to battle for a cause I don't quite fully understand. Living on Malaticuu gave me a disadvantage from the news of the galaxy. Of course, I knew the First Order was the target from the stories, their leaders wanting to dominate the galaxy. But civilians on Malaticuu seemed more dangerous than any Stormtrooper. 

“I’ll show you to your space to get settled. Caspian, see if they’ve heard anything from the mission on Tatooine yet.” The General ordered. 

Caspian nodded and his eyes dragged on mine as he walked away. 

“How are you feeling about all this?” 

I focused my attention on The General and felt my jaw tighten. “Everything’s so new,” I managed a light chuckle. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around it all.”

She laughed, guiding me out of the room and down the hall. “You’ll get the hang of things pretty quickly around here. Do you have any experience with the Force?” 

The man in the mask- Ren was the first thing to come to mind. I shrugged, “I work- well, worked- at a Tavern and we got a few fights. I would have to be the one to break them up without much effort. My coworker said I was using Jedi mind tricks since I didn't have to say much. We were joking around at the time but now that I look back on it-”

“You realized what she said was true.”

I looked over at the General and nodded. She stopped at a door and pressed a button on the side of it that allowed it to open swiftly. 

“Here we are.”

I stepped inside the room. The walls were light grey, a hard surface but not concrete. The bed was held up on the wall by two rods. A simple three drawer dresser/ night stand stood alone in the corner on my right and a body length mirror stood to the right of it (my left). The room was lit by the ceiling as it had hazy windows providing natural light. 

“No one can see inside like how you can't see out,” The General explained as I looked up. She continued, “And you don't have to worry about footsteps. It’s a residential area. No one’s allowed to step on these parts of the hills.”

I placed my bag on the bed and looked back at her as she started to speak again.

“If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. It’s all very new to you and I’m sure it is very confusing. So please.”

I gave her a soft smile, “I will, General. Thank you.” 

“Alright... I have to get back. Caspian will come by once you’ve settled in to show you around the base.” 

Not him again. 

She chuckled a little and I couldn’t help but do the same. She was right about to leave when she stopped at the door. 

“Oh, you don't have to call me General. Leia will do.” She smiled. 

I mirrored her expression, “Thank you again-” General almost slipped out from the fresh habit. She was gone before I could even get her name out. Then at the smack of realization, my jaw dropped. The door closed and I was stuck in place. Leia. Thee Leia. Princess Leia Organa. The resistance hero from the legends. 

My legs gave out and I landed on the bed in awe. 

This was surreal. 


End file.
